Ensemble
by Picotti
Summary: Rose et Scorpius sont ensemble depuis quelques mois maintenant et s'il cherche à ne pas brusquer les choses, le jeune Malfoy a néanmoins quelques désirs qui risqueraient de déplaire à ses compagne.


« Pour la semaine prochaine, je veux que chacun d'entre vous me ramène un champignon que vous aurez cueilli vous-même dans le parc. Nous essayerons donc de le faire pousser dans le terreau le plus adéquat. Faites preuve d'imagination, n'allez pas tous cueillir celui qu'on trouve dans la soupe au dîner. »

Quelques rires s'élèvent mais la sonnerie de fin de cours y met rapidement fin et tout le monde commence à ranger ses affaires. J'imite le gros de mes camarades. Je dis bien le gros parce que dans un coin, il y a toujours les éternels casses-pieds, dans le fond, qui préfèrent crier, bousiller l'atmosphère de travail et surtout ne rien faire. Ce sont des Serpentard, enfin en majeure partie parce que Reed, leur pseudo chef, est à Serdaigle.

Albus a déjà tout emballé dans son sac. Je ne sais pas comment il fait mais parfois il va plus vite que l'éclair. Rose est un peu plus lente. Toujours. Elle prend son temps, elle étudie chaque chose et surtout, elle fait du feng-shui dans son sac. Rose étudie toujours tout, et surtout, elle prend des tas de choses inutiles. Sa trousse de maquillage par exemple. Elle n'en a pas besoin pendant les cours et si jamais elle veut se redonner un coup vite fait en journée, elle n'a qu'à se dépêcher de rejoindre son dortoir. Enfin, c'est une fille quoi et moi, les filles, je ne les comprends pas toujours.

Ce qui est, il faut l'avouer, un peu paradoxal pour un Malfoy. Ma grand-mère aime bien me raconter à quel point mon père et mon grand-père étaient des séducteurs dans leur jeune temps. Mon père, je veux bien le croire. Il garde toujours ce côté charmeur qui agace tant ma mère. Des fois, je l'envie. Bon, je dois quand même mettre les choses au clair, j'ai du succès avec les filles. Et même beaucoup. Mais je n'arrive pas à trouver le tact nécessaire pour parler correctement aux filles. J'ai toujours l'impression de leur dire ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas dire. A force, c'est un peu pénible.

« Hé Malfoy, pour trouver ton champignon, tu vas le chercher dans tes chaussettes entre tes orteils ? »

Cette blague de mauvais goût a été lancée par Rémy Goyle. Je crois que s'il y a un imbécile sur la planète, c'est lui. Il accumule toutes les tares : il n'a pas d'humour, ou pas d'humour valable si on a plus de quatre ans et demi, pas spécialement d'intelligence, il n'est pas doué au Quidditch, il n'a aucun talent en fait sauf celui de cogner et fort en plus. Rémy, c'est le type le plus grand qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de voir avec des cheveux en brosse qui lui donnent des allures de bloc de granit. Il est gras mais il est aussi pas mal musclé.

« Laisse tomber Scorpius. »

Mais Rose n'a pas eu le temps de finir. Mon esprit Gryffondor bout en moi et je m'élance dans la pièce, traverse en trois bonds l'espace qui me sépare de ce gros tas de Serpentard et brandis ma baguette.

« Répète encore une fois tes insultes REEEEEmy, et j'explose ta face de bulbobulb. »

Il grimace une espèce de sourire crispé. Je sais que le « REEEEmy » le met hors de lui. J'accentue toujours son prénom pour lui donner l'air le plus stupide possible.

« Tu crois me faire peur ? »

Il se lève de sa chaise et s'approche en roulant des épaules pour me montrer à quel point il est plus grand et plus costaud que moi. Des fois que je l'aurais pas remarqué tout seul.

« T'es bien mal placé pour me faire la leçon, Malfoy. Moi au moins, je fais honneur à mon nom. »

Cet imbécile sait jouer sur la corde sensible. Il sait que le fait que le Choixpeau m'ait envoyé à Gryffondor et non pas à Serpentard comme je l'avais tant espéré à onze ans, m'a fait beaucoup de mal. Ça a également fait pas mal jaser dans l'ancienne communauté Mangemort que mon père fréquente encore à moitié. Le père de Goyle est un de ses anciens amis d'école. De temps en temps, ils se voient encore mais je pense que tous deux évitent de trop se fréquenter. Avec l'internement de mon grand-père à Azkaban pendant presque quinze ans, ma famille a pas mal été exclue de la communauté sorcière. Ma mère dit souvent que ce qui nous réhabilite c'est que le fils Potter et moi on est très amis.

Le fils Potter, c'est évidemment Albus et je ne pense pas m'avancer de trop quand je dis que c'est mon meilleur ami et qu'il n'y a personne d'autre au monde qui lui arrive à la cheville. C'est lui qui est venu vers moi et m'a tendu la main. Et je préfère l'amitié d'un seul Albus Potter plutôt que de mille Rémy Goyle.

Ceci dit, là, je suis en très mauvaise posture. Et dans pas longtemps, on va pouvoir ramasser les champignons qui auront poussé sur mon cadavre. Par chance, Rose vole à mon secours. Elle me pose une main sur l'épaule.

« Encore en train d'essayer de faire de l'esprit, Goyle ? On t'a pourtant déjà dit que c'était hors de ta portée. »

La bouche de Goyle s'ouvre sur un gouffre de dents jaunies par le tabac qu'il fume en cachette dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

« Mais la ferme Weasley ! glapit-il. Vous deux, vous faites vraiment le couple de l'année. Mister et Miss Poudlard ! »

Le professeur Augirolle finit par descendre de son estrade. Elle est la descendante de la célèbre Phyllida Augirolle auteur du traité sur les herbes et les champignons magiques que tout Poudlard se doit d'étudier de la première à la septième année.

« Messieurs, il y a un soucis ? »

Goyle mâchonne quelques mots entre ses dents puis il finit par faire demi-tour et retourner auprès de ses amis : Reed, Flint, Pucey et Aubrey. Que du beau monde quoi. Ma baguette réintègre ma poche et Rose glisse sa main dans la mienne. La chaleur de sa paume contre la mienne me remonte un peu le moral. Ses doigts qui s'entrelacent aux miens sont d'un réconfort inébranlable. J'essaye la plupart du temps de faire bonne figure ou de faire celui qui se fiche de tout. Mais en réalité, ça me fait un mal de chien. Au cours des vacances de Noël en première année, mon grand-père m'a dit que j'étais la honte de la famille. J'avais espéré que mon père vole à mon secours et me remonte le moral mais je pense qu'il s'est caché derrière de grandes phrases. Le jour où j'ai mis le pied sur le quai du Poudlard Express pour rentrer au manoir, le jour où j'ai dû assumer mon état de Gryffondor devant toute la famille, est le pire jour de ma vie. Si on me présentait une Pensine, là maintenant, c'est ce souvenir que je mettrais dedans. Non pas pour pouvoir le consulter à ma guise, non, mais pour pouvoir l'oublier, l'arracher de ma tête et ne plus jamais y repenser.

Je récupère mon sac de cours dans lequel mes affaires aboutissent en tas et nous quittons la serre où nous venons de suivre notre dernier cours de la semaine : botanique. Nous sommes vendredi soir et je suis crevé. Qui plus est, demain il y a entraînement de Quidditch et je joue en tant que gardien de l'équipe, pas moyen d'échapper à l'entraînement.

Dans le parc trempé par la dernière pluie, nous rejoignons Albus. Il patiente devant la serre, les mains dans les poches et le sac sur l'épaule.

« Ben alors ! s'exclame-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous fichiez ? Je commençais à m'impatienter moi. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parle, de la buée s'échappe de ses lèvres. On dirait qu'il fulmine. Ce serait drôle si je ne me sentais pas aussi déprimé. D'ailleurs, je ne réponds pas. Rose le fait à ma place.

« Goyle, souffle-t-elle. S'il y avait un prix pour les imbéciles, je suis sûre qu'il aurait le premier. »

Elle jette un coup d'œil rageur par-dessus son épaule puis nous reprenons notre route. Le temps que nous marchons vers le château, Albus et Rose discutent. Ces deux-là ne sont pas cousins pour rien. Ils sont toujours sur la même longueur d'onde, pensent les mêmes choses en même temps et se comprennent au moindre regard. Il y a des moments où j'envie Rose pour cette proximité avec Albus. Elle me dit que c'est son cousin, et que je n'ai rien à jalouser mais je sais que dans certaines familles de sang-pur, notamment les plus anciennes, les mariages consanguins entre cousins sont monnaie courante. Et moi, j'aimerais mieux qu'elle devienne Rose Malfoy plutôt que Rose Potter.

Et puis Al a déjà une petite-amie. Enfin en théorie parce que ça fait un bail que je ne les ai pas vu s'embrasser dans la Grande Salle. C'est une Poufsouffle d'un an plus jeune que nous. Elle a été élue préfète cette année. C'est une fille bien. Je l'aime bien. Mais l'ennui c'est qu'elle se fiche toujours de tout. Rien n'est jamais grave avec elle ou sérieux et je crois que ce n'est pas le type de fille que mon ami recherche.

Après, nous avons seize ans. Nous avons encore largement le temps de penser à ce que l'on veut ou ce que l'on ne veut pas. L'année dernière, nous avons joué à celui qui coucherait pour la fête d'Halloween organisée par les septième année et c'est moi qui ai remporté. Mais Albus m'a suivi de deux jours en fait.

Bref, le voici qui se tourne vers moi avec cet air parfois un peu intello qu'il a parfois.

« Je vous laisse, j'ai rendez-vous ce soir. A plus. »

Sans en dire plus, il nous laisse avec un vague signe de la main. Ce n'est rien, il fait souvent ça et puis il est libre. Je suppose qu'il va rejoindre sa petite-amie. Rose et moi, nous continuons notre route et retournons à la tour des Gryffondor. Il est encore tôt et seuls les première et deuxième année sont là. Les autres sont en vadrouille un peu partout.

« Il y a trop de monde, soupire Rose, et pas une bonne place de libre.

_ On peut toujours monter au dortoir. »

Elle acquiesce. Depuis quelques semaines, le dortoir que je partage avec Al et les trois autres gars de la maison est notre lieu de prédilection. Généralement, personne n'y vient avant l'heure du couvre-feu ce qui nous laisse plusieurs heures de tranquillité. Et puis c'est bien plus paisible que dans celui des filles où il y a toujours quelqu'un à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. De toute façon, les garçons n'ont pas le droit d'y aller. C'est le père de Rose qui m'a raconté ça un jour. Je n'ai jamais essayé mais régulièrement j'essaye de convaincre Albus d'y aller. Il refuse à chaque fois. A croire que son oncle lui a raconté à lui aussi.

Je ferme la porte derrière nous et nous nous dirigeons vers mon lit. Ma malle est ouverte à côté. Mes vêtements sont soigneusement pliés et rangés dedans. Mes livres sont empilés à côté de ma table de nuit dans l'ordre de taille et mes affaires sont rangées. A côté, la malle d'Albus est un véritable capharnaüm. Il y a de tout, tout partout. Un sombral n'y retrouverait pas son petit. Un jour, au début de l'année, j'ai même trouvé son livre de potions de première année. Je me demande bien ce qu'il fiche avec ça.

Je pose mon sac de cours à côté de ma malle, retire mes chaussures et m'allonge sur le lit. Merlin ce que j'y suis bien ! Je pourrais m'endormir là, tout de suite.

Je sens le lit s'affaisser et Rose vient se serrer contre moi. Machinalement, je passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Pendant un moment, nous restons immobiles puis Rose commence à jouer avec les boutons de ma chemise. Elle les défait, les remet, les enlève à nouveau. Doucement, son index part à la découverte de mon nombril. Je suis chatouilleux et je me mets à me trémousser.

« Ce que t'es délicat, rigole-t-elle.

_ Arrête ! Si tu essayes de me torturer, pose au moins une question. Mais ton doigt là, c'est infernal. »

J'ai lâché ça entre deux éclats de rire mais je me fige tout à coup lorsque Rose ouvre tous les boutons de ma chemise et pose ses lèvres sur mon nombril. Là, je frissonne, mais pas parce que ça me chatouille. Je me redresse sur les coudes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Je ne sais pas. J'improvise. »

Je hausse les sourcils. Rose et moi sommes ensemble depuis plusieurs mois maintenant et elle n'a jamais voulu coucher. Je n'ai pas tellement insisté non plus même si mon corps me hurle depuis des semaines que je ne vais plus tenir avec le seul plaisir solitaire si elle ne se dépêche pas de passer outre son angoisse du sexe.

Elle s'attaque maintenant à la ceinture de mon pantalon. A la simple idée que la fille que j'aime joue à un tel jeu coquin, je vois déjà le devant de mes vêtements qui souffre d'une certaine tension. Je ne sais pas si elle va oser aller jusqu'au bout. D'ailleurs, elle hésite en voyant la grosseur qui se forme.

« Rosie ? Tu n'es pas obligée si... »

Elle ouvre ma braguette. La tension est telle que moi je vais finir par lui sauter dessus si elle se désiste et c'est tout à fait ce que je voudrais éviter. J'ai envie de la toucher mais j'ai peur que ça ne la freine. Je respire très fort. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je m'adonne à quelque jeu sexuel avec une fille. Mais c'est la première fois que je le fais avec une fille que j'aime et pour qui j'ai énormément de respect.

Elle a déboutonné mon pantalon et le descend doucement sur mes hanches. Je me contorsionne pour lui faciliter la tâche.

« Tu me laisses faire, ok ? dit-elle d'une voix peu sûre. Je... je veux pas être brusquée. »

J'acquiesce et avale ma salive. Mon érection est telle qu'elle en est presque douloureuse. Rose jette un œil vers la porte, pour s'assurer que personne n'entre je suppose puis fait subir à mon caleçon le même sort qu'à mon pantalon. Je suis maintenant allongé sur le dos, le pantalon et le sous-vêtement descendus au niveau des genoux et mon membre se dressant fièrement, prêt à venir chercher ma douce Rosie. Elle hésite et je devine que non seulement je suis la premier garçon qu'elle touche mais apparemment le premier qu'elle approche de si près aussi.

« Allez, dis-je, tu as bien vu celle de ton frère ou de tes cousins à un moment donné. »

Elle rougit et je devine que j'ai vu juste. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

« Hugo ?

_ N'insiste pas, je ne te raconterai pas. »

Et pour couper court à la conversation, elle me prend dans ses mains. Première fois ou non ? Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas elle se débrouille à merveille et rapidement ma respiration s'accélère en rythme avec ses coups de poignet. Pendant ce temps, mes mains se balade et l'une d'elle se glisse sous sa jupe pour venir explorer sous sa culotte. Elle a un léger mouvement de recul et un petit ralentissement dans ses gestes mais elle ne proteste pas, ne dit rien et moi, je continue. Ma main rencontre son duvet. Il est brûlant d'excitation et légèrement humide. Quoi qu'elle pense du sexe, ça ne la laisse pas indifférente. Je la touche délicatement, insinue mon doigt entre ses lèvres à la recherche de son clitoris que je me mets à caresser doucement. Elle cambre les reins, cesse ses mouvements de poignets.

« Continue.

_ Non, c'est... »

Elle prends appui des deux mains sur le lit. Tant pis. Moi, je ne peux plus. Je me redresse et tout en la caressant d'une main, je baisse sa culotte. Elle est toute humide, en parfaite condition. Je me mets à genoux derrière elle et j'avoue ne pas lui demander son autorisation, de peur qu'elle refuse peut-être. J'appuie les mains sur ses fesses et des pouces, écarte ses lèvres. Alors je m'insinue en elle, tout doucement, profitant avec une lenteur exagérée de l'intrusion dans son intimité.

Elle soupira, gémit et pousse un petit cri lorsque je heurte son hymen. Elle n'avait pas menti, et d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais cru qu'elle m'ait menti. Elle est vierge.

« Doucement. S'il te plaît, je n'ai pas envie de... »

Je la coupe d'un mouvement de rein qui la fait pousser un cri alors que l'hymen se déchire et que j'entre plus profondément en elle. Je sais qu'elle m'a dit d'y aller doucement mais il y n'y a pas cinquante façons de déflorer une fille. Il faut toujours un peu de brutalité à ce moment-là. Et croyez-moi, Rose n'est pas la première vierge que je visite.

La douleur doit être tout de même assez forte. Elle s'est affaissée sur les bras, dans une positions qu'elle haïrait si elle la voyait. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de s'en rendre compte. Je dois rapidement lui faire passer ce mauvais goût. J'écarte légèrement les jambes pour prendre le meilleur appui possible sur mes genoux et me mets à faire de rapides va et vient. Après ses caresses, je suis dévoré d'excitation. Rose pousse de petits cris allant de la simple onomatopée au « oh oui » si caractéristique de la chose. Peu à peu, elle se fait à mes mouvements. Au début, c'est toujours un peu difficile et certaines filles restent figées mais peu à peu, l'intensité du moment les prennent et elles commencent à accompagner les gestes de légers mouvements du bassin. C'est là que ça devient le meilleur.

Je ferme les yeux. Dans mon esprit, je ne cesse de me répéter : « C'est Rose, je fais l'amour à Rose. » Et cette pensée est tellement délicieuse que lorsqu'elle pousse un cri de jouissance et que les contractions spasmodiques de son sexe enserrent le mien, je ne peux me retenir plus longtemps et je me laisse aller avant d'avoir eu le temps de me retirer. Réalisant ce que je suis en train de faire, je m'éloigne, laissant une trace de mon méfait sur le drap.

A bout de souffle, Rose se laisse tomber à plat ventre sur le lit et moi je m'assis sur mes talons, mon petit soldat quittant son garde à vous. Il a bien rempli son office et, satisfait, il retourne à la caverne.

Je ris.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Rose roule sur le dos. Son visage constellé d'adorables taches de rousseurs est tout rouge. Ses cheveux sont défaits. Mais ses yeux brillent.

« Je vais mieux que jamais encore. »

Je baisse les yeux. Nous sommes là, tous deux à moitié dénudés sur mon lit, et sincèrement, nous sommes sacrément heureux.

Jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre et qu'un cri nous cueille tous les deux.

« Nan ! Vous pouviez pas aller ailleurs ! »

En un dixième de seconde, je me suis levé d'un bon et ai remonté mon pantalon et mon caleçon alors que Rose s'est roulée dans ma couette. Sur le pas de la porte, il y a Albus, figé comme s'il venait de surprendre un épouvantard dans sa garde robe. Il déglutit.

« Allez, dis-je, tu sais bien que ce sont des choses qui se font.

_ Oui mais tu es mon meilleur ami et Rose est... ma cousine.

_ Et tu seras invité à notre mariage. »

Rose éclate de rire et je vois Albus se détendre un peu.

« Par contre, dis-je encore, j'aimerais assez que tu nous laisses quelques secondes pour nous rhabiller. »

Il acquiesce, fait un pas en arrière et referme la porte derrière lui. Je me tourne vers Rose et, ensemble, nous éclatons de rire.


End file.
